$ { {-1} \times \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {-1} \\ {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\times{0} \\ {-1}\times{-1} \\ {-1}\times{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {1} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]}$